El plan de Lina
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Lina está preocupada por quien es considerado la oveja negra de la familia: su tío Lincoln, a quien mantienen especialmente distanciado de ella. En un intento para ayudarlo del evidente problema que tiene, sin que se entere con ayuda de sus primos y amigos armará una operación para volver a ponerlo en forma y buscar su felicidad.
1. Capítulo 1

De la siguiente historia, la idea y concepto son autoría de **StarcoFantasma**, siendo de mi parte concerniente solo la adaptación literaria de los mismos. Espero que la disfruten tanto como a nosotros el presentárselas.

Los personajes de Lina Loud y Nathan Bennett, así como parte del arte de portada son creaciones del artista **JaviSuzumiya**.

Disclaimer. El concepto de "_Loud House_" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo con excepción de los Oc's pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Carla se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Los chicos que habían asistido a su fiesta eran lindos. Sus amigas la habían llenado tanto de obsequios como de halagos por su vestido. No había tenido dificultades para explicarles el concepto de lo que era una fiesta de _Quinceañera_, incluso algunas de sus invitadas ya se preguntaban si podrían pedirles a sus padres una fiesta así, o forzosamente se tenía que ser en parte Mexicana para poder celebrarla.

El salón aunque mediano, estaba casi lleno. Además de con los chicos, sus padres hablaban animadamente con sus abuelos. El viejo señor Lynn Loud no dejaba de preguntarle a su yerno acerca de ésta tradición para conocer más de la misma, Bobby no tenía problemas en responderle todas sus dudas. Lori al notar a su hija observándola, le hace una seña para que se les acerque.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando, cariño?

—¡Excelentemente, mamá! La fiesta es fabulosa.

—¿Ya saludaste a tus tías?

—Por supuesto.

Miró hacia las mesas cercanas. En una estaba su tía Lily junto a un hombre latino de su misma edad: el tío Carlos. Carla esperaba que su tío no tardara mucho en declarársele; le parecía que hacían una bonita pareja. Lola lucía despampanante junto a su apuesto novio. La tía Lana se veía deslucida junto a ella, aunque su pareja le parecía mucho más guapo que el de tía Lola con su estilo más casual de vestir. El estilo sobrio y oscuro de la tía Lucy no le terminaba de gustar, ya que le recordaba al de la directora de su escuela. Tía Lisa ya se había disculpado por no poder asistir en persona, pero ocasionalmente el proyector sobre una silla vacía mostraba su holograma en tiempo real cuando se desocupaba de sus labores en el laboratorio para ver la fiesta y sentirse presente, aunque por muy realista que la imagen fuese, la bata informal desentonaba con la festividad; consideraba una pena que se estuviese perdiendo de la magnífica comida.

En ese momento sus primos jugaban en el área infantil, cuando a estos se les unió la tía Leni llevando a sus dos hijos de la mano, mientras el esposo de la misma saludaba a la familia de la tía Luan, quienes atareados trataban de limpiar a su bebé tras derramarle accidentalmente la leche en su cara. Con cierto pesar, la tía Lynn observaba a su esposo mirar con tristeza a los niños jugar, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y dándole un apretón en el hombro en señal de que no estaba solo con aquél pesar. Carla se sintió triste por ellos, su mamá ya le había explicado el problema que tenían, más no les diría nada al respecto para no incomodarlos, especialmente al tío Clyde quien era el más sensible de los dos con respecto al tema.

Sintió que alguien la tomó de la mano. Al darse la vuelta, soltó un chillido de emoción al encontrarse con una niña peliblanca de once años con un mechón de cabello celeste. Era la única chica en la fiesta que en lugar de vestido, llevaba pantalones jeans, además de una blusa naranja junto con una boina gris en la cabeza.

—¡Lina, estás aquí!

—¡Sí! No iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi prima favorita por nada del mundo.

Carla le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándola en el aire seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Pero cómo le hiciste para venir? Creí que estarías con tus madres en el concierto de Portland.

—Fue complicado. Vaya que resultó más peligroso de lo que pensé hacer autostop tantas veces durante toda la noche y la mañana. Quizás para estos momentos mis mamás ya finalmente se dieron cuenta que no estoy en casa.

Carla perdió el color de su cara.

—¡Hiciste qué cosa!

Lina comenzó a reír.

—¡Era una broma! ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de venir yo sola?

Justo cuando Carla iba a responderle que sí, las luces de la fiesta se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras. Apenas los murmullos de la gente se escucharon comenzando a preguntarse por lo que sucedió, cuando la tarima de ceremonias se iluminó.

No solo Carla, sino la familia en general quedó sorprendida cuando un grupo de rock de pronto apareció. Se conformaba en la batería por un hombre inmenso y fortachón con una gorra, los Louds pudieron reconocerlo. Había otro sujeto más joven en el bajo, también una chica de su edad a su lado en el teclado, pero al frente y destacando más, se encontraban dos mujeres guitarristas. Una de ellas de cabello corto castaño con una zona rapada, la cual llevaba un vestido de gala morado, pero con una chamarra de cuero encima; a su lado estaba su acompañante rubia con algunos mechones pintados de azul celeste en su largo cabello como el de Lina, llevaba también un vestido de gala, pero azul, con una gabardina negra abierta.

—¡Están listos para el rock, Louds!

La familia le respondió con entusiasmo a Luna que lo estaban.

—¡Están listos para el rock, Santiagos y Casagrandes!

Esta vez fue el turno de la familia de Bobby de responder con emoción que sí a Sam. De pronto un proyector iluminó a Carla, a la cual ubicaron gracias a Lina que incluso en la oscuridad se hizo notar saltando y agitando sus brazos para señalarla. Ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo le preguntaron:

—¡Estás lista para el rock, Carla!

Un tanto avergonzada al entender que todos la miraban, con entusiasmo respondió que sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos' ¡Vamos a rockear! —continuó Luna—. ¡Nosotros somos _Los_ _Ángeles Ruidosos_ y esto dice así!

Las chicas abrieron con sus riffs, siendo seguidas por la batería de Chuck, enseguida la joven pareja se integró con sus partes. Luna y Sam alternaban como vocalistas cantando inicialmente un estruendoso "feliz cumpleaños", que de tradicional solo tenía la letra, para continuar para entusiasmo de los jóvenes presentes, con tres de las canciones del último álbum de "The Louds Angels".

Si Carla había pensado hasta hace unos minutos que su fiesta había sido un éxito, la sorpresiva interpretación de sus tías la estaban volviendo en el evento que en su escuela nunca dejarían de hablar, a juzgar por la manera en que todos los presentes extasiados seguían la música del conocido grupo de rock.

* * *

Tambaleándose un poco al salir del vehículo que había contratado para que lo llevaran, dado que no se sentía en condiciones de conducir, una persona en ropa informal le pagó al chofer y miró el salón frente a él con cierta fatiga.

Al acercarse, uno de los encargados de seguridad le cerró el paso augurando problemas con solo ver la condición en que el anciano llegaba.

—Disculpe señor, ¿tiene su invitación?

—¿Invitación? —se indignó—. Pero si soy el tío de la festejada. No necesito de invitación.

El viejo iba a pasar cuando con cierta hostilidad el encargado le puso una mano sobre el pecho para detenerlo.

—Mire, abuelo. Es un evento privado y necesita de una invitación si quiere pasar.

Furioso, sacó un sobre de la parte trasera de sus pantalones que prácticamente le arrojó a la cara al hombre.

—¡Aquí está! ¿Contento? ¡Y sólo tengo treinta y seis años para que se lo sepa!

Cierto, ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, el de seguridad pudo constatar pese a la impresión inicial, que el sujeto a medio afeitar lucía muy joven a pesar de que todo su cabello ya estaba blanco. Miró la invitación y después revisó el nombre en la lista: "Lincoln Loud". De mal modo le regresó el sobre y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, sin molestarse en ocultar el desdén en su expresión y en el modo en que le respondió.

—Que se divierta, señor Loud.

Ignorándolo, Lincoln entró siendo Luna y Sam tocando con su banda en el escenario lo primero que llamó su atención. No esperaba que pudiesen asistir al cumpleaños de Carla dado el concierto que supo darían en Portland. Entendió que si su hermana y la esposa de esta estaban presentes, seguramente Lina también estaría ahí. El sólo había ido por la posibilidad de ver a sus hijos, pero no a ella. La idea lo puso nervioso.

—Creo que necesitaré otro par de tragos.

Siendo un evento parcialmente mexicano, Lincoln abrigó la esperanza de encontrar tequila en la barra.

* * *

.

.

.

Que fui incapaz de resistirme a empezar una nueva historia, cuya idea la he tanteado desde hace unos meses. Para bien o para mal, apreciaré sus impresiones iniciales respecto a este proyecto. Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Mientras Luna y Sam junto con su banda terminaban el improvisado concierto que le estaban ofreciendo a su sobrina, con dificultad Lincoln consiguió pasar desapercibido bajando la cabeza sobre la barra montada en uno de los extremos mientras degustaba una bebida. Tamborileaba sus dedos al ritmo de la última canción, pero incluso cuando esta terminó, continuó dudoso de seguir adelante a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir por haber llevado a cabo su osadía de presentarse.

—¡Papi!

Pudo reconocer de inmediato aquellas voces que lo llamaron a coro. Al darse la vuelta, dos parejas de niños jubilosos por haberlo encontrado entre la multitud de parientes corrían hacia él.

La alegría de Lincoln por verlos pudo más que su preocupación cuando los abuelos de los pequeños lo descubrieron. No pudieron detener a sus nietos, la gente que los veía no comprendieron lo que ocurría hasta que los cuatro niños fueron rodeados por los brazos de su padre, al que mucha gente había confundido con el anciano tío de alguno de los familiares políticos opuestos a ellos.

—¡Linka, Liberty, Lynn, Lincoln! ¡Mis niños, los extrañaba!

Las niñas peliblancas fueron mucho más efusivas en su abrazo del que lo fueron los chicos de cabello oscuro y piel morena. Los cuatro parecían compartir la edad de diez años y sus rasgos eran muy semejantes más allá del tono de color en su piel.

Uno de los varoncitos que tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse más al rostro de su padre, retrocedió haciendo una expresión de desagrado.

—¿Que te ocurre, Lincoln? —le preguntó Linka, pero antes que su hermano le respondiera, ella también fue capaz de detectar ese familiar olor en el aliento de su padre que la hizo sentir un tanto incómoda—. ¿Papá, qué…?

No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pregunta. Sus abuelos paternos finalmente los habían alcanzado y no parecían precisamente alegres al reencontrarse con su hijo.

—Lincoln, ¿qué haces aquí?

El peliblanco miró un tanto molesto a su padre, el cual preocupado y temeroso, de manera ansiosa comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos; por el contrario, su madre con los brazos cruzados miraba a su alrededor quizás esperando que alguien se acercara a ayudarlos de llegar a necesitarse, algo que deseaba no se requiriera.

—Vine a felicitar a mi sobrina por su cumpleaños, obviamente —contestó Lincoln atrayendo de nuevo hacia sí a los niños aún a su alcance—. Además claro, de ver a todos mis hijos.

—Pero… —el sólo hecho de hacer la pregunta parecía incomodar a la anciana, por lo que su esposo la hizo por ella.

—¿Cómo fue que te dejaron entrar en primer lugar? —Había confiado en la seguridad que su yerno le garantizó tenía el recinto.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Lincoln les mostró la invitación que llevaba, misma que Lori la cual acababa de aparecer, sin saludarlo se la arrebató molesta al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. La mujer examinó la tarjeta como esperando encontrar algo extraño, cualquier cosa que evidenciara que se trataba de una falsificación exponiendo lo bajo que su hermano había caído esta vez.

—Bobby —comenzando a molestarse le preguntó a su esposo quien no tardó en aproximarse junto con la festejada a su lado—. ¿Tú le enviaste esto a Lincoln?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

La quinceañera parecía encogerse mirando a su alrededor, quizá buscando una ruta de escape.

—No sabía que no querían que mi tío viniera, por eso… ella me dijo que le enviaron una invitación, pero que se le había perdido, por eso… se la mandé creyendo que le estaba enviando otra para reponer la primera.

Los presentes miraron a Carla consternados por lo que les explicó. Lincoln perdió los bríos sintiéndose incómodo, pues ignoraba que nunca pensaron invitarlo en primer lugar, lo cual de pronto cobró sentido para él que sí lo hicieran, además lo último que deseaba era meter en problemas a su sobrina justo en el festejo por su cumpleaños. Bobby comprensivo tomó por el hombro a su hija y le preguntó.

—Está bien, cariño. Dices que "ella" te dijo que Lincoln perdió la suya. ¿Pero a quién te refieres?

—¡Tío Lincoln!

La niña preadolescente albina del mechón celeste, para llegar finalmente hasta el hombre peliblanco había conseguido pasar entre toda la gente pidiendo disculpas y dando pequeños empujones al mismo tiempo que corría a su encuentro. El rostro de Lincoln volvió a iluminarse a la vez que extendía sus brazos listos para ahora atrapar a la pequeña. Lina feliz corrió hacia él, cuando de pronto apareció una de sus madres interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡No tan rápido, jovencita!

Lina tragó saliva ante la autoritaria figura de su madre Luna. Miró a su prima Carla quien en una mezcla de vergüenza por delatarla y molestia por lo que causó en su fiesta, se encogió de hombros. La chiquilla comprendió que descubrieron su travesura. Lincoln gruñó por la intervención de su hermana, aunque su enojo se transformó en incomodidad cuando a su lado se encontró con su cuñada Sam. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia Lina. La niña amplió nerviosa su sonrisa y tras tomar un par de bocanadas de aire mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, respondió:

—Bueno… cuando mi tío me dijo que no le habían enviado todavía ninguna invitación, pues yo pensé que tal vez se les había olvidado y… le pedí a Carla que le enviara otra explicándole que quizá la primera se había perdido en el correo, o algo así.

—¿Y por qué sencillamente no nos preguntaste primero?

El tono en que Lori le preguntó aquello a su sobrina, no le agradó a Luna, pero dado que también estaba molesta por las libertades que ésta se tomó sin que le correspondiesen, lo dejó pasar. La niña nerviosa se quitó la boina y comenzó a estrujarla entre sus manos tratando de pensar desesperadamente en una excusa, cuando entonces su tío comprendiéndolo todo, respondió por ella.

—Obviamente porque ya me imaginaba que si se lo pedía a ustedes, seguramente no querrían invitarme, por eso le dije a Lina que se lo pidiera a Carla.

Asombrados voltearon a mirarlo.

—¿Esto fue uno de tus planes? —Luna le recriminó molesta.

—¡Sí!

Respondió elevando la voz en el momento en que Lina estaba por abrir la boca confesándose como la auténtica responsable de idear aquel del plan para impedir que por su culpa su tío se metiera en problemas. Con la breve mirada que él le dio, el mensaje le quedó claro a la niña. No debía de intervenir. En todo caso si Lincoln buscaba algo más que encubrirla, quizá a consecuencia del alcohol en la sangre, era recriminarle a su familia la actitud que han estado tomando con él.

—¡Tan bajo has caído como para utilizar a tus sobrinas de esa manera! —le recriminó Lori—. Por todos los cielos, Lincoln. ¡Son nuestras hijas!

—¡Y ellos mis hijos a los que ustedes no me dejan ver!

Los cuatrillizos ansiosos seguían la discusión mirando de manera alterna a su padre y a sus tíos. Tomando conciencia que ellos estaban presentes, Rita se puso en medio de todos acercándose a sus nietos.

—Hijo, por favor déjame llevármelos. ¿Realmente quieres que estén aquí solo para escucharlos pelear de esta manera?

El hombre se sintió avergonzado al notarlos tan asustados en parte por su culpa.

—Linka, preciosa —la llamó su padre resintiendo el modo en que lo estaba mirando—. ¿Por qué no llevas a tus hermanos con tus abuelos a… jugar por ahí o lo que sea?

La niña asintió y tras darle un abrazo dirigió a sus hermanos con sus abuelos, quienes presurosos se apartaron de la escena. Con una fuerte sensación de culpa, Lina iba al encuentro de su tío para tratar de confortarlo y hacerle ver que aún la tenía a ella, cuando Sam la tomó del hombro frenándola.

—Lina, por qué no vas a saludar a Carla y a sus amigos.

—Pero mi tío… quiero verlo y…

—Antes nosotras necesitamos hablar primero con él.

Con pesadez mirando como la niña se marchó, Lincoln les dirigió a las madres de su sobrina una mirada de súplica. Los bríos lo habían abandonado.

—¿Es que ni siquiera me pueden dejar estar con ella?

Luna negó con decepción.

—No en ese estado, hermano.

Si bien no había esperado que al evento asistiera su hermana y su esposa, por la manera en que Lincoln estaba tomando la negativa, se hacía evidente para todos que habían sido muchas sus esperanzas de poder tener contacto con Lina apenas las vio en el improvisado escenario. Tratando de ser comprensiva, Luna le dirigió una mirada a Sam, quien tras asentir dándole su aprobación, la peli castaña se volvió hacia Lori.

—Hermana, déjalo que se quede sólo unos minutos para que pueda despedirse de Lina y de sus hijos.

Bobby parecía estar de acuerdo, Lori no tanto, pero terminó por ceder.

—Que se coma unos tacos o un menudo primero para que se recupere —estaba por retirarse cuando se regresó para agregar al final— y ya nada de alcohol para él.

Su esposo llamó la atención de uno de los meseros indicándole que llevara a su cuñado a una mesa vacía en los extremos y le sirviesen un poco de todo acompañándolo solamente con sodas.

—Todo lo que le den sírvanselo con mucho picante.

* * *

El ruido de la fiesta estaba haciendo bastantes estragos en la cabeza de Lincoln conforme se apresurada a comerse apenas sin masticar el último tamal de pollo bañado en salsa. Era delicioso, pero toda esa comida picante ya le había hecho terminarse él solo una botella con soda de litro y medio. Luna, Sam y Rita que le acompañaban en la mesa para no hacerlo sentir aislado de los demás (o para vigilarlo como pensaba) continuaban hablándole.

—Hijo, sí comprendes que lo que de verdad nos molesta es que los chicos te vean en ese estado, ¿cierto?

Lincoln no le respondió, continuó comiendo, aunque era evidente que les estaba poniendo atención.

—Hermano, este es uno de los motivos por los cuales tampoco queremos que veas a Lina. Cada vez son más raras las ocasiones en que te encontramos sobrio.

—Pero no es ese el único motivo, ¿cierto?

Había acusación en sus palabras, algo que molestó a Sam quien intervino.

—¡No! El motivo principal es que pareciera que no sabes guardar tu distancia con ella.

—Ella me busca.

—Porque tú se lo permites.

—No le veo el problema.

Rita volvió a tomar la palabra.

—El problema es que a veces olvidas que ella sólo es tu sobrina.

—Tal vez si me dejaran pasar más tiempo con mis hijos…

—¡Lincoln, basta! ¿Recuerdas en primer lugar por qué nos los diste para que los cuidáramos? ¿Sí recuerdas lo que nos dijiste a tu padre y a mí cuando nos los entregaste?

Su hijo hizo a un lado el plato. Parecía querer estar a punto de llorar.

—Les dije claramente que iba a ser temporal. Sólo hasta que me sintiera de nuevo apto para cuidarlos por mi cuenta.

—¿Y esta es tu idea de sentirte ya apto? ¿Crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte comportarte así?

Lincoln se cubrió la cara y esta ocasión ante la vergüenza, no pudo contener las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Los niños se divertían correteando entre todas partes. A pesar de haber invitado a Lina a jugar con ellos, la chica había preferido sentarse en una mesa a comer pastel, mirando de tanto en tanto a su tío Lincoln a lo lejos. Parecía alcanzar a notarlo llorando con sus mamás y su abuela.

—Oye, Lina —Carla se había acercado con cautela—. Lamento haberte delatado, pero si al menos me hubieras dicho desde un principio la verdad…

—La culpa fue mía, ya déjalo. Creí que cuando mi tío llegara, todos estaríamos pasándola tan bien que a nadie le molestaría que él estuviera con nosotros, no pensé que él… bueno, llegara así.

Carla trataba de comprender a su prima. Se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero en ocasiones le costaba trabajo entenderla.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? No digo que no esté bien, es nuestro tío y eso, pero creo que te esfuerzas demasiado por ayudarlo. ¿Por qué?

Lina picoteó el trozo de pastel con su tenedor sintiéndose irritada.

—Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo. Pareciera que todos le han dado la espalda. Entiendo que él aleja a las personas por lo que hace, pero de verdad que no es una mala persona y eso es algo que parece que a todos se les ha olvidado. Cuando era más pequeña y mis mamás tenían que salir a una gira, era mi tío el primero y a veces el único el ofrecerse a cuidarme. Me la pasaba bien con mis primos y también lo hice con la tía Ronnie Anne, pero fue con mi tío con quien siempre sentí… no lo sé. Algo.

Carla enarcó una ceja esperando equivocarse con lo que su prima le dio a entender.

—Por favor, no me digas que tienes un complejo por él o algo así. Digo, lo entendería si fuera por un primo, pero…

—¡No es eso! —aunque se sonrojó, parecía genuinamente ofendida ante la insinuación—. Es sólo… ya te dije que no lo sé. Amo a mis mamás, pero son eso, mis mamás. Tal vez se trate de un deseo inconsciente de algo parecido a un padre o algo así. Creo que Hugh podría explicarlo mejor de haber venido.

Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando un chiquillo castaño de nueve años apareció interrumpiéndolas.

—En efecto, mi querida prima. Independientemente que vengas de un organismo familiar alterno perfectamente funcional y cálidamente afectivo, un deseo natural psicológico instintivo arraigado se mantiene constante por una figura paterna, misma que has adoptado en la figura masculina de mayor influencia durante tu primera infancia como lo es el tío Lincoln Loud.

El chico se ajustó los anteojos antes la mirada sorprendida de sus primas, siendo Lina la primera en reaccionar diciéndole a la quinceañera.

—Sí, lo que él dijo.

Carla continuaba desconcertada. Hugh sonrió con autosuficiencia al saber que llamó la atención de la mayor de sus primas con semejante explicación, resultándole agradable que apreciara su brillantez como…

—¿Tú estabas en la fiesta? Creí que tía Lisa era un holograma.

—Ah… sí, lo es. Mi madre no pudo venir, pero yo sí.

—¿No eres un holograma también?

El chico bufó molesto.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy. A la tía Luan y al tío Benny les quedaba de camino mi hogar. Cuando mi madre les explicó que por sus labores no podría asistir, ellos se ofrecieron a traerme por lo menos a mí en pro de fortalecer mis lazos fami… ¡Ouch!

Se sobó las costillas que Carla le picó.

—Tenía que asegurarme.

Lina se rio. Le alborotó el cabello a su primo quien miró también a la mesa de los mayores.

—A mí también me decepciona el comportamiento del tío Lincoln. Comprendo perfectamente tu sentir, querida prima. Después de todo, él quizá se trate de tu proyección infantil idealizada de una figura paterna, mientras que por otro lado, él es mi genuina unidad paterna biológica.

—Asco —mencionó Carla desinteresada en sus palabras antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida—. Eso implicaría que tu mamá durmió con su propio hermano.

—¡No seas ridícula! —se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y alejar de su mente tan funesta imagen mental—. Mi madre se inseminó artificialmente, por lo que no tuvo contacto carnal ni con él y estoy seguro que con nadie, además de alterar el producto previo, que es mi persona, para que naciera sin ningún problema congénito a causa de la endogamia, obviamente.

—Por supuesto —soltó con sarcasmo cansándose de su primo—. Porque eso lo hace menos ridículo. ¿De dónde te sacas tantas tonterías?

—¡No son tonterías, ya se los había dicho! —ambas primas suspiraron cansadas. Ya habían oído la misma incómoda explicación una y otra vez al igual que muchos familiares—. Mi madre misma explicó que mi existencia es producto de la ciencia —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo con ánimos renovados—. Se puede decir que tu servidor es un milagro de la genética, a eso sumarle que su "donador" no ha sido tan anónimo, pues la constante comunicación que mi madre sostiene vía telefónica con mi tío Lincoln, siendo yo por lo regular el tema principal de la conversación hasta donde he podido alcanzar a escucharlos, sugiere que debió de ser él quien le proporcionó en su momento una muestra de su…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —Le gritaron abochornadas ambas a la vez.

—Ejem… junto con muestras capilares, de piel, sanguíneas, entre otros.

—Hugh, primito —le pidió Carla sintiendo que perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento—. Sabemos que eres brillante, lindo y todo eso, pero… ¿crees que podrías ir a comportarte como un trastornado fenómeno a otra mesa?

Sonrojado, el niño sonrió ampliamente.

—¿De verdad creen que soy lindo?

Lina volvió a alborotarle el cabello, pero entonces le dirigió la palabra a su prima.

—Carla, por cierto, me encantó tu vestido.

—¡Gracias! Es único en su tipo. Fue un diseño en conjunto de la tía Leni y la tía Carlotta.

Pese a que la quinceañera sabía que la posibilidad de que algún día su prima se prestara a vestir así le parecía distante, no evitó imaginársela llevando uno.

Comprendiendo que sus primas a partir de ahora dejarían de prestarle atención por mucho que lo intentara, el niño se marchó a paso lento para acercarse a la mesa de los mayores, con la esperanza de tener algún encuentro significativo con quien estaba convencido se trataba de su "unidad paternal biológica", claro está en el caso que finalmente haya recuperado la sobriedad. Al verlo marcharse, Carla rio por lo bajo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Hugh que en realidad se trata de un experimento secreto del gobierno cuyo plan es extinguir a la humanidad del aburrimiento?

—¡Carla! —Hizo como si le llamara la atención—. En realidad creo que es un clon de la tía Lisa en masculino.

Ambas soltaron una risa, siendo Carla la primera en recuperar la compostura a la vez que meditaba al respecto.

—Aunque ahora que lo dices, es la viva imagen de tía Lisa. Sólo míralo, además de su inteligencia tiene todos sus rasgos. ¿No te parece eso sospechoso?

Lo que comenzó como una broma, hizo que hasta la misma Lina comenzara a tomárselo en serio. Conociendo a tía Lisa como lo hacían, la teoría no parecía ser del todo descabellada y hasta le daría más sentido a la existencia de su primo. Después de todo ella nunca explicó (y en el caso que lo hiciera, lo más probable es que no le hayan puesto atención) en qué consistió exactamente el procedimiento en que creó a su "milagro de la ciencia".

Cambiaron a temas más triviales. Muy pronto más primas y amigas de Carla se habían unido a la conversación. Lina de tanto en tanto pensando ya no en su primo, miraba hacia donde se marchó. Su preocupación por su tío, dio paso a una idea que comenzaba a gestarse en su mente.

* * *

Tras la obligada llamada de atención que ya había previsto su madre y sus hermanas le darían, bajo la promesa que le hicieron de permitirle estar con sus hijos más tarde aunque fuera un momento, Lincoln se marchó a un extremo apartado de los demás para que le dejaran tranquilo y así poder relajarse, siendo abordado al poco tiempo por su sobrino Hugh.

—Saludos, tío Lincoln.

—Hugh.

Lincoln alzó la mano, gesto que el niño interpretó como un saludo que le devolvió, aunque quizá sólo se trataba de que su tío estaba buscándose una cajetilla en su saco. Anticipándose a que le preguntara cómo se encontraba su madre, el niño se le adelantó al decirle.

—Me es grato informarte que mi madre actualmente se encuentra con buena salud y trabajando en diversos proyectos que la mantienen ocupada y feliz en su oficio.

Lincoln asintió mientras tras dar con la cajetilla se preguntaba si había traído un encendedor.

—Oye niño, ¿de casualidad tienes…?

—…un excelente promedio escolar y rendimiento académico —Lincoln gruñó, se trataba de un niño, seguramente ni cerillos llevaba—. Está bien, admito que no tan impresionante como el de mi madre en su juventud, pero en status soy el mejor de mi clase.

—Ya olvídalo —el encendedor lo encontró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar? Fue una tontería guardárselo en ese sitio—. Esto es ridículo.

—Concuerdo en parte. También me cuesta trabajo entender el significado de una fiesta de quinceañera en la actualidad, cuando sus orígenes se remontan a tiempos socialmente más primitivos en que la celebración se usaba dentro de la aristocracia para presentar a las mujeres ante la sociedad, con el propósito de encontrarles un marido con alguna familia de buena posición económica o cuando menos sustentable, siendo entonces la edad idónea para comenzar a formar una familia. Aunque en su defensa, admito la apreciación que le tengo al ritmo latino de ese ahora clásico género de principios de siglo que es el reggaetón.

Lincoln sintió una arcada y escupió sintiendo un ligero mareo. Hugh se sintió incómodo al ver eso. Lincoln observó con miedo lo que arrojó.

—Pero qué asco.

—¿La flema?

—No, Hugh. El reggaetón. Creí que eras listo o algo así.

—¡Soy inteligente! Tengo los genes de mi madre… y también los tuyos.

—No se necesita ser un genio para saber los tienes, por algo soy el hermano de tu madre —suspiró—. Bueno, supongo que nadie es perfecto.

El niño comenzó a frustrarse.

—Sabes, no eres precisamente el padre del año.

—¡Lo sé! No empieces tú también a molestarme, niño. Ya tuve suficiente con tu abuela y tus tías diciéndome por qué no puedo acercarme a mis hijos.

—¿Entiendes que te estoy dando la oportunidad de acercarte a mí?

—¿Y eso para qué?

Hugh alzó sus manos rindiéndose.

—Hmm… sabes, creo que iré por un poco de pastel.

Cuando se marchó y lo dejó solo, Lincoln sacó el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo llevó a sus labios. Estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando en un rápido movimiento que apenas y pudo distinguir, una persona que al principio confundió con una de las amigas su sobrina por su complexión y estatura se lo quitó para enseguida propinarle dos golpes no tan suaves en el hombro.

—¡Dos por vicioso!

Molesto, Lincoln le recriminó.

—Ese era el único cigarrillo que me quedaba, Lynn.

—Tu cuerpo me lo agradecerá. Suficiente tuvo el pobre con todo el alcohol que le metiste.

—Ya no estoy ebrio si es lo que te preocupa.

—Como si no pudiera contigo estándolo. Agradece que fueron mamá y las otras quienes te descubrieron. Lo hacía yo y te hubiera sacado a patadas —y todo se lo decía con una sonrisa amistosa que le hacía difícil a su hermano tomarla en serio—. Entonces apestoso, ¿cómo has estado además de lo evidente?

Lincoln bufó.

—Supongo que bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De verdad no te has cansado ya de ese tonto?

—¿Hablas de quien se supone eres su mejor amigo?

—Precisamente porque lo soy sé que lo es, al menos para ti.

—Deja de molestar a mi esposo, bobo. Para que te enteres, no podría estar mejor lo que tenemos Clyde y yo.

En ese momento el hombre jugaba bastante animado a atrapar a sus sobrinos más pequeños, quienes entre risas huían de él o lo interceptaban tratando de tirarlo al suelo. Hasta ese momento de la fiesta parecía genuinamente animado. Lynn se sintió preocupada, pues ya se anticipaba el tipo de conversación que tendrían al regreso a causa de su euforia.

—Sí, seguramente me esperará una noche complicada con él intentando embarazarme. Es increíble cómo a pesar de lo mal que se le dan los deportes tenga tanta energía para esas cosas.

—¡Maldición, Lynn! No necesito saber eso.

Su hermana sonrió.

—Vamos, somos adultos y es normal que hablemos de eso. ¿Además no eras tú el que se preocupaba que no fuera feliz con Clyde? Pues lo soy. Una de las ventajas de que sea negro, es obvio que tiene un enorme…

—¡Lynn!

—… sentido del humor y me hace reír.

Lincoln lamentó que no le dejasen beber, sentía que necesitaba un trago para borrar de su cabeza cierta imagen mental. Lynn suspiró al mismo tiempo que su humor parecía decaer conforme seguía mirando a su esposo jugar con los niños.

—Al menos me hace más feliz de lo que siento yo lo hago a él.

Lincoln comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Le apretó el hombro en señal de comprensión.

—Él tiene que entender que tienes una carrera que por el momento no te permite…

—Ya me cansé de seguir usando esa excusa, Linc. Esas tonterías quiero dejarlas para todos los demás, pero ya no contigo.

Su hermano no comprendió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hay algo mal con Clyde?

—No. Conmigo.

—¿Según quién?

—Según el doctor del equipo, según mi ginecóloga, según un especialista de quien buscamos una tercera opinión… según Lisa. No es que sea imposible pero… sí casi nada probable —suspiró dolida—. Siempre decía que podía exigirle a mi cuerpo más de lo debido y… lo conseguí sin medir las consecuencias.

Lincoln no estuvo seguro de qué decirle, o siquiera si debía mencionar algo, no estuvo tampoco seguro de pedirle más detalles en vista que no podría ayudarla de cualquier forma. Lynn se volvió hacia él y le tomó de la mano.

—Sé que es injusto preguntártelo, ¿pero realmente es tan grandioso tener un hijo?

Lincoln volteó ver a los suyos, que en ese momento se habían puesto de acuerdo consiguiendo tumbar al tío Clyde al suelo, hecho que el resto celebró. Hubiese querido mentirle y decirle que no era la gran cosa sólo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no creyó justo el mentirle con esa excusa.

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Lynn suspiró.

—Me lo imaginaba. Pero si es tan grandioso, ¿qué haces aquí mientras Clyde está jugando con ellos?

—Eso… quisiera saberlo.

—¿En serio? Yo pensaba que sí lo sabías.

Lincoln bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Lynn adivinó la urgencia que su hermano seguro estaría sintiendo por un trago, por lo que de cierta manera admiraba el modo en que buscaba tratar de mantener el autocontrol. Se acercó más a él para poder abrazarlo. El gesto conmovió a Lincoln, le hubiese gustado apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza, pero ambos estaban de pie y por la evidente diferencia de estaturas, Lincoln no la alcanzaba. Ella alzó sus brazos para frotarle los hombros sin separarse del todo de él.

—No podemos obligarte a que dejes de beber, nadie puede, aunque nos gustaría hacerlo, eso es cuestión tuya y de cuanto de verdad quieres tener a tu familia de vuelta. Ronnie Anne así lo hubiera querido.

—Aún la extraño, Lynn.

—Lo sé y sé que siempre lo harás. Pero ella ya se fue y tus hijos siguen aquí y te necesitan. Pero te necesitan bien y con la seguridad que puedes protegerlos y contar contigo.

Cuando Lynn lo obligó a inclinarse un poco jalándole de la ropa para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de volver con su esposo, él la abrazó con más fuerza, pues por un breve instante sintió que era su esposa quien estaba con él.

—Gracias, hermanita.

Una vez que ella se marchó, a escondidas en una esquina apartada y muy cerca de los baños, un mesero llamó su atención de la forma más discreta posible de los demás. Lincoln sintiéndose como un patán por el trato que llegó a escondidas con él, se le acercó sacando unos billetes de su cartera a la vez que él sacaba de su chaleco una botella.

—Disfrute su momento, señor.

—Espera.

El mesero que ya estaba contando el efectivo antes de regresar a sus labores, observó al hombre que miraba con detenimiento y un ligero temblor en sus manos la botella. De pronto se la entregó sin pedirle de regreso el dinero y se marchó.

—Igual, gracias.

* * *

Linka regañaba a sus hermanos Lynn y Lincoln por haber empujado a Liberty durante las atrapadas, aunque Lynn juraba que había sido un accidente, mientras Lincoln no dejaba de acusarlo que fue intencional. Liberty indiferente decía que no fue para tanto, aunque más lamentaba que le mancharan el borde del vestido con un poco de lodo. La discusión de los cuatro terminó cuando a paso rápido vieron a su padre acercarse hacia ellos.

Al verlo, Lori y Rita estaban dudosas de intervenir, pero todo lo que Lincoln haría sería abrazarlos y decirles lo feliz que estaba por haber podido verlos, de ahí que le permitieran durante la próxima media hora que se pusiera al día con ellos, por supuesto bajo su supervisión.

Media hora después y al ver que se estaba haciendo más tarde, pese a que no quería terminar el momento, Lincoln se despidió de sus hijos.

—¿Cuándo podremos verte otra vez, papi? —Le preguntó Liberty.

—Yo… no lo sé, amor. Espero que pronto, aunque también depende si —"tus abuelos me dejan", pensó—… primero puedo terminar unos asuntos del trabajo que tengo pendientes. Linka, cuida a tus hermanos por favor.

La niña se prendió de su cuello como los chicos lo hicieron de su torso. Una vez que se despidió de ellos fue a hacerlo con su familia quienes lo miraron con cierta duda y cautela.

—Buenas noches. Gracias por todo, fue una gran fiesta.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Lina. Ella quería ir hasta su tío para abrazarlo también, pero a la vez miraba con precaución a sus madres, quienes por la forma en que se acercaron, no parecía que fueran a ser tan permisivas como los demás. Lincoln miró con súplica a ambas mujeres. Sam suspiró.

—Tienes un minuto. Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería.

Alejándose sólo un poco, pero sin llegar a perderse de la vista de ambas mujeres, Lincoln cargó a su sobrina abrazándola. La niña comenzó a lagrimear un poco; aunque le avergonzaba que su tío la tratara de esa manera frente a los demás, no le hizo ningún reclamo por lo mucho que en realidad disfrutaba de ese momento.

—Me dio mucho gusto verte, Lina.

—A mí también, tío. Sabes, mis mamás piensan quedarse aquí en Royal Woods para darse un respiro mientras esperan el próximo llamado para el siguiente concierto, además que estarán muy ocupadas gran parte del tiempo con sus ensayos. Tal vez…

—Aunque me encantaría ir a cuidarte, no creo que tus mamás me lo permitan.

—Sí… entiendo. Está bien. Sé que pronto tus problemas desaparecerán.

—Ese es un gran pensamiento. Habrá que conservarlo.

Ambos se apartaron y con cierto desánimo, Lincoln fue a despedirse de Carla felicitándola correctamente por su cumpleaños. Mientras lo miraba, Lina estaba convencida que en efecto los problemas de su tío se arreglarían, no solo porque tenía fe en ello, sino que se trataría del objetivo del plan que emprendería por él.

* * *

.

.

.

De corazón les agradezco junto con **StarcoFantasma** el enorme y buen recibimiento que le han dado al proyecto, lamentando de mi parte el haberlo casi abandonado apenas comenzó. Pero estoy de regreso así que a continuar con el show. Un saludo a:

**Profesorslender** gracias. Descuida, no lo cancelaremos. Saludos.

**Sam the Stormbringer** gracias. Me alegra que te gustara. Vaya idea la de Lynn y Clyde buscando ponerle sabor a su matrimonio, que viene siendo ella tan capaz de seguro, je. Saludos.

**StarcoFantasma** gracias. Espero que este también te gustara. Es un placer trabajar e intercambiar ideas contigo.

**Ficlover93** gracias. He visto un poco aunque no he tenido tiempo de ir al autódromo últimamente. Espero el capítulo te haya despejado algunas dudas. Saludos.

**Andres888** gracias. Ya verás lo que se viene. Saludos.

**Guest** **(1)** gracias. Interesante idea, que Lincoln tendrá sus momentos a su debido tiempo, aunque quizá no tanto como Rick, que ese anciano está a otro nivel por mucho. Saludos.

**Armandubxtds** gracias. Nop, todos los hijos que verás aquí serán correctos legal y moralmente, je. La historia tendrá su comedia, aunque con sus tintes un poco dramáticos. Saludos.

**Guest (2)** gracias. Digamos que Lincoln es un borracho verbalmente agresivo, pero tirando mucho a lo sentimental. Acertaste con lo de sus chicos, lo de Lina ya te puedes hacer una idea con lo que de este capítulo. Saludos.

**WOKELAND** gracias. Espero te hayan satisfecho las respuestas por el momento. Saludos.

**Spiral43R** gracias. En realidad lo único que tiene el fic del universo de JaviSuzumiya es el personaje de Lina, más allá de eso es una historia muy distinta, aunque igual disfruto mucho de su obra. Saludos.

**EltioRob95** gracias. Espero sorprenderte. Ya varios autores han escrito usando al personaje de Lina, te recomiendo el shot **_Pasado complicado_** de Ficlover93, es bastante bueno. Saludos.

**El maestro** gracias. Trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en ello. Je, fue una pequeña referencia al nombre del grupo mexicano con el de Sam, pero de ahí no pasa. Saludos.

**Kennedy G. Barnfield** gracias. Pues sí, son cuatro en total y justo de Lincoln con la adorable taquito. No había pensado aquello de la fusión estaunidense británico mexicano, tiene su gracia al pensarlo de esa manera. Lamento el desaire con lo de Lynn. Saludos.

**Rathable** gracias. Espero te agrade el resto de la historia, aunque en ella por esta ocasión no veremos a ningún hijo del pecado. Dado lo que intentamos hacer Starco y yo, no me pondré tan dramático como en otras de mis historias, sólo la dosis necesaria. Saludos.

**Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Sí, justo este es el proyecto que había mencionado que haría. Creo que con este capítulo ya te hiciste una idea del problema que hay con Lincoln. Esa pareja que dices no soportar, ¿cuál será? ¿El Clynn u otra? Puedes decirlo con confianza. Saludos.

**Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** gracias. Por supuesto que los Ángeles azules como cualquier banda grupera… no me gusta (¡Ja!), solo no me aguanté de hacer una referencia al respecto. Esta historia por raro que suene en mí, es la primera que escribo completamente independiente a los universos de **_Caos_** y **_Tan sólo_**, no guarda ninguna relación con las mencionadas y no habrá historias posteriores que se relacionen con esta. Igual esa mini-historia de Jojos con todo un Stand incluido que escribiste en el review fue bastante divertida. ¡Juax! Saludos.

**Guest (3)** gracias. Espero la historia te agrade a pesar de la polémica pareja que aparece, lo mismo el modo en que creo que resolví parte de tus dudas en este capítulo. Saludos.

**Draxel KOFXIX** gracias. Saludos.

**Luis Carlos** gracias. Clynn es el nombre del ship, al menos así aparecen sus imágenes en el boruu (me han contado, he). Espero tus dudas haya quedado resueltas, otras que les queden se irán resolviendo a la larga. Saludos.


End file.
